The present invention relates to modified adsorbents composed of inorganic oxides, to a method for the production thereof, and to their use in methods for the adsorptive drying of neutral gases.
It is known to use particulate adsorbents composed of inorganic oxides, e.g. of silicon dioxide, aluminum oxide or alumosilicate, for drying gases. In addition to a high adsorption capacity for water vapor, the drying agents should be able to be regenerated again easily. To facilitate better monitoring of the drying process, it is desirable if the progressing water absorption of the adsorbents is indicated by a reversible color change thereof.